irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeehaw
The two teams have to go west and jump onto a horse from five-hundred feet. After several injuries, one team loses again, and one cowpoke rides the 3:10 to loserville. Plot James, Roman, and LeShawna were disgusted by the food being served. James was saddened that Rachel didn't feel the same way that he felt about her. Frank and LeShawna pepped their team up saying that they'll win. When the Killer Actors woke up, they showed no sadness over losing the previous challenge. Chris McLean that the challenge would be a western movie, and that the contestants would need to jump from a five-hundred foot water tower onto a horse. Frank went first, but missed the horse. James jumped and succeeded. Erik jumped and missed the horse. Roman also landed on the horse. LeShawna jumped ad successfully landed on the horse. The Screaming Directors got a total of three points. Nalyd jumped, and landed on his groin. Ethan missed the horse as well. Princessa did a back flip off of the water tower, and landed on the horse. Victoria also landed safely. Bridgette barely missed the horse, but Trev successfully landed on the horse. Chris said that if Rachel jumped the Killer Actors would win. Rachel landed on the horse, but slipped off. Chris counted this as landing on the horse, and the Killer Actors won. Trev attempted to get the Screaming Directors to vote off James for an unknown reason, but the plan failed, and the Screaming Directors voted Erik off. After the elimination ceremony, Nalyd and Princessa went to swim with each other in the lake. James and Ethan, meanwhile, were fighting, thinking that Ethan was up to no good. Ethan walks away, and Rachel goes up to James, and tells him it's not his fault, because she already she had a boyfriend, but he dumped her, as she stated earlier on in the confessional. James gets depressed, and Ethan walks back up to him again, trying to "resolve" their earlier conflict, but James immediately saw through him. Nalyd and Ethan talked about James, but Nalyd didn't really agree with him. Cast Trivia *Erik still has his Santa Claus beard from the previous episode. *Erik's user, Hschweinlin, could not participate in this episode because of computer mishaps. *Ethan is revealed to hate Bridgette. *LeShawna's hair poofs into an afro in this episode (which can make her float in mid-air). *Princessa and Nalyd kissed for the fourth time, and the fourth episode in a row. *Princessa and Nalyd went on their first official "date". *Lots of people get hurt in this episode. **Frank got a broken arm. **Erik landed on his head. **Nalyd hurt his groin. **Bridgette landed a foot away from the horse and hurt her arm Voting Quotes *(CONF) LeShawna: Some people on my team are just a little... weird. *(CONF) James: I really don't know why Rachel doesn't like me... What am I doing wrong? *(CONF) Erik: My beard and I are closer than butter and bread. *Trev: *Wakes up* Yo, dawg, where's my bro? Oh, yeah, he was voted out. *Rachel: *Enters mess hall* I can't believe how filthy this room is. Chris should really clean it. Nalyd: It's not a big deal, Rachel... Rachel: It certainly is! *Princessa: Are you doing something different with your hair, Nalyd? It looks really good today. Nalyd: Um... I combed it. *Chris: Morning, cow pokes! Rachel: I resent that! I refuse to be referred to as a cow poke! I'm not even sure what that is! *(CONF) Princessa: My philosophy is that if you wear a hat, the shoes have to match. *Nalyd: *Sees LeShawna about to jump* That poor horse. *Princessa: (after winning the challenge) *kisses Nalyd and then does a victory dance* Go Actors! WOOT WOOT! WOOT WOOT! We're the best! We are better than the rest! Nalyd: *dances with Princessa* *Nalyd: *After jumping* I'm too beautiful to die!!! Trev: Yo, dawg, if you die and cost us the challenge, I'm gonna kill you! *(CONF) Rachel: The reason I don't like James is... I had a boyfriend back home... And he dumped me... It's too soon to be in another relationship. *Nalyd: Yeehaw! *Ethan: (CONF) Rachel will be mine, and mine alone. Oh, Rachel! *kisses clay sculpture of her* *Princessa: *back flips into water* Nalyd: Show-off *sticks tongue out* Princessa: Ya know it, babe. *winks* *Princessa: You said marshmallow... Crap! I'll never get my hot cocoa! Thanks for bringing it up Chris! *Chris: Marshmallows for... LeShawna! *Tosses her a marshmallow* *Ethan: You know, you look good when you're eating, Princessa. Princessa: Uh... Thanks, Ethan? Princessa: Hi Nalyd! *Hugs* Ethan: No hug for Ethan? Princessa: *hugs cautiously* Nalyd: *looks angry* *Nalyd: You look cute in the hat, Princessa. *puts on hat* Princessa: I do? *hugs* Awwwwww you're the sweetest! *LeShawna: Wow. Chris: Frank! *Tosses him a marshmallow* Frank: Yay! Chris: Roman! *Tosses him a marshmallow* Roman: Yay! Chris: James and Erik... This is the final marshmallow... James: *Looks like he's about to cry* Chris: And it goes to... James! *Tosses him a marshmallow* James: *Jumps up and dances* Erik: *On Boat of Losers* Get me off this boat, I don't deserve to go. *Chris: 2 for the Directors! LeShawna? Princessa(in a sarcastic tone): 2? Wow! That's a BIG number. Almost as big as 3! *Princessa: (After Nalyd hurt himself from the jump) *Hugs* Don't go towards the light! *Ethan: Hey James, come here. James: What? Ethan: I saw you glaring. James: And? Ethan: You got a bone to pick with me? James: You like Rachel. Ethan: So you saw through me. James: *Picks Ethan up* Look, she's mine, okay? Ethan: She's yours for now, James. Rachel: *Overhears* Please don't fight over me. I'm not worth it. (CONF) Rachel: Who am I kidding? I totally am.